fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Theo Zywicki
Theo Zywicki (シオ ジウィッキ Shio Jiwikki) is a Shinigami created through his discovery of a Metal Shinigami Auxiliary Magic tome and weapon. Having walked the world for years and years, he is currently seemed at the guild Koma Inu, where he continued to hone his usage of magic and skills with the metal he commands so furiously. Theo has very good connections throughout the government and other major organizations, which gives him a severe amount of political knowledge, and knowledge is, of course, power. Having lived for a such a long time, Theo has a vast knowledge in several fields of study, from basic engineering to Animalogy, even chemistry and other scientific studies are stored within his brain. This long lifetime has given Theo a peek into several rare and unusual magics, items and phenomena, giving him severe power. Appearance As a Shinigami, Theo is constantly in peak physical condition, resulting in a perfect human specimen. His muscular definition, while not on the level of a body-builder, is definitely something to be envious of. Theo stands at 186cm, above the average for a fully grown male, yet is not intimidating in anyway - unless he wants to be. Theo's face is noted by several to be very handsome, causing many people - men and women - to be smitten with him on sight. This fact has occasionally made stealth difficult for Theo, to the point that he learned transformation just to bypass this issue. His eyes are a dark green, like jade, and his pupils are slits, like a cats. Theo's hair is very silky and soft, and has been likened to golden silk in the past. The silk-like hair is very unruly, resisting any non-magical attempts to tame it, and instead consistently flicks around in random directions. The standard outfit for Theo consists of a relatively formal outfit, worn in an informal way. A button-down, long sleeved shirt is worn on his upper body, but the top button is almost always undone. A red tie is worn around his neck, yet it is incredibly loose, with the knot at the hollow in his neck. His trousers are a sandy colour, reminiscent of a beach, and a leather belt encircles his waist. Personality History Magical Abilities Metal Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Theo was very lucky to find a grimoire, alongside a Shinigami Weapon, which detailed the learning of one of the rare Shinigami Auxiliary Magics; metal. Having read the grimoire and fused with the weapon, Theo is now a Shinigami Auxiliary, an almost immortal being of incredible power. As a Metal Shinigami Auxiliary, Theo has incredible control over metal in almost every form. He can control naturally forming metals that come under the Transition Metals section of the Periodic Table, and from the sea of souls within him can produce Spiritium. Spiritium is a strong, heavy metal that resembles slightly translucent sliver in colour. It can be allowed with other metals to produce a incredible effects. Metal Shinigami Auxiliary Magic has several special abilities, the first of which is the Soul-Steel Forge Technique. This is very similar to Iron-Make Magic, except with pure Spiritium. Using this, Theo can create a wide variety of weapons and items to use in his fights. Other techniques like the Alloyed Reaper Arts let Theo perform devastating techniques that can change the fate of the battle. Theo's Shinigami Weapon - Talos, the Hand of the Reaper - is mostly stored inside of his body, as pure magic energy inside his Magic Origin. When Theo first touched the gauntlet it turned into a mass of energy and entered his body to fuse with his magic origin and soul. By doing so, it was able to release absurd amount of black miasma of the Shinigami it once belonged to as well as other unidentifiable substances into Theo's body. The black miasma and other substances changed Theo's physiology to mimic the Shinigami it once belonged to. This gave Theo access to a myriad of Shinigami abilities all of which he has complete mastery over. This weapon absorbs lost souls from the area surrounding Theo constantly, sending them to the Astral Realm and trading them for powerful Eternano. This Eternano is then transformed into metal when called upon, forming every spell Theo uses. Also, Theo can manifest Talos into this world through sheer willpower, allowing him to control his power to a much greater extent, something noted by another user of a similar magic to be similar to "Breaking the Seal" on the magical energies within him. Skills * Metal Manipulation: '''The definition of a metal is "a solid material which is typically hard, shiny, malleable, fusible, and ductile, with good electrical and thermal conductivity". This skill allows Theo to command and control anything that falls under this description with ease, ranging from chromium to iron to gold. The only things unable to be controlled by Theo are magic-resistant metals, but as these are very rare, that is not a massive issue. Theo's main uses of this ability involve the control of opposing metal-based attacks to completely nullify their use, manipulating surrounding metallic structures for both defensive and offensive maneuvers and tweaking the direction and strength of his own attacks slightly. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''As a Shinigami, Theo has control over any lost souls in the area, able to bend them to his will and use them to enhance his body, similar to Seith Magic. He can also overpower any souls used by Seith Magic, breaking them free of their bonds and making the magic useless. With extreme concentration, Theo can manipulate souls that are still within a body, giving him slight mind control abilities by making the soul go where he wants it to and do what he wants it to. Spells * '''Metal Shinigami's Cry: '''This spell, the basic spell of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic and an imitation of the several types of Slayer's breath attacks, consists of three stages; first, Theo inhales air and any stray souls in the area. This ability to use stray souls directly makes the spell more powerful in an area devastated by war or any other mass-death-causing event. Next, the air and souls are mixed in with either shards of Spiritium or metal orbs - for either slashing or blunt damage. This mixture of air, souls and Spiritium is then forced out of Theo's mouth at speeds that can and have broken the sound barrier. This stream of metal is practically destruction incarnate, taking out buildings designed to survive earthquakes in seconds, and is one of the most used spells in Theo's arsenal due to it's sheer versatility. * '''Metal Shinigami's Super Strike: '''By infusing the metal Theo is so proficient with into the souls he stores within his body, it takes the form of a silvery aura, which can then coats any part of Theo's body at will, temporarily enhancing the durability and strength of that body part, whether it be the foot, hand, elbow or head. This is Theo's major physical enhancement, often used hundreds of times over the course of a fight, building up Traces of metal souls on the opponents. ** '''Metal Shinigami's Mega Strike: '''Very similar to the original spell, but with a higher amount of metal and souls compressed together. This spell is around twice as powerful as the original, and is a devastating spell of incredible power. This spell places even more metal soul Traces on the opponent. *** '''Metal Shinigami's Hyper Strike: '''Having only been used once by Theo, the true extent of this spell is unknown. Following the set pattern, it should be four times as strong as the '''Super Strike, but the amount of power this would entail must surely be impossible for any one person to achieve. The amount of power released when this spell was first cast devastated a Maximum Defense Seal and took out the casters - a group of mages known for their ability in protection - all in one move. It is thought that a severe amount of Trace must be placed on the target on contact, but this is unconfirmed. ** Metal Shinigami's Rapid Strike: '''Coating the attacking body part in an aura made up of layers of weaker aura lets the Strike be used over and over again. When cast on both hands, it allows for a string of continuous attacks to benefit from the effect, and each attack still places a Trace on the opponent's body. ** '''Metal Shinigami's Trace Expansion: '''After using a Strike attack, a Trace is placed on the point of contact. A Trace is a collection of metal-infused souls, and after casting Trace Expansion the souls explode into action, growing metallic plates and spikes on the body of the opponent, weighing them down. This added weight changes the centre of gravity, centre of mass, increases the total weight and changes the aerodynamics of the body, drastically changing the way an affected opponent moves. The spikes also grow directly into the skin, damaging the afflicted. * '''Metal Shinigami's Steel Banshee: This spell is a sort of mental technique, that damages the opponent's mental state through sonic assault. By using Spiritum to form two slightly concave discs, Theo gains an incredible weapon. By smashing these discs together and enhancing the sound with soul power, a wave of magical sound is fired out, severely damaging the ears of any opponents in the area. Due to the souls within the spell being controlled by Theo, he can pick and choose who is affected by the attack. This spell breaks an opponent's concentration, interrupting the casting of a spell or a summon. * Metal Shinigami's Mineral Robe: '''The Mineral Robe allows Theo to transform his skin into Spiritium, creating an incredible defensive technique. The Spiritium skin retains the flexibility of normal skin, but increases in weight and durability. The skin can protect from a wide variety of attacks, including weaponry that attacks the soul directly. This is the basis for many of the other physiological morphs Theo can perform. ** '''Metal Shingami's Phantom Body: '''Manipulating the relation of the atoms that form the metal that his body is now made of let's Theo change it to a gaseous state. This lets attacks pass through him, but prevents him interacting with the world. In this form he can also fly, making him a very difficult target. ** '''Metal Shingami's Animorph: '''A sub-group of spells derived from the Mineral Robe, Animorph allows Theo to transform his metal body into a variety of creatures in a similar manner to Transformation magic. These transformations are very obviously made of metal, but can still be effective as an stealth technique. Each Animorph is made out of different metals in different places, to maximize the efficiency and realism of the creature. *** '''Animorph: Avian Terror: '''The classification Theo gives to Animorphs that take the form of birds. These transformations are generally made of aluminium, as it's lack of substantial mass makes flying very easy in such a form. The bird's talons and beak are usually made from either titanium or iron, and can be a variety of shapes and sizes. Travel and speed-based combat is the key use of these transformations. **** '''Animorph: Eagle: **** Animorph: Ostrich: *** Animorph: Arthropod Devastation: ''' **** '''Animorph: Spider: **** Animorph: Scorpion: *** Animorph: Beast Hell: *** Animorph: Scaled Armageddon: ' * '''Metal Shingami's Hike: '''Usable in many situations, Hike is a creates three spikes out of the soul of Theo's foot. These spikes pierce his shoes, being around seven inches in length. They are serrated, so only separate from the object they are embedded into with a large amount of force. They are used to steady Theo's footing on uneven and difficult ground. They can also be used to allow him to run up walls for extended distances. While it is difficult for him to keep his posture while on a vertical wall, it is useful on roofs. To travel even further on walls, Theo can extend three inch serrated spikes from every finger pad and a seven inch serrated spike from his palm. He can then crawl along any kind of surface at any angle, with only a small subtraction from his speed. The nature of these bodily extensions - namely, them being ''spikes - makes them effective weapons in combat, when released from both the foot and hand. Due to the relative simplicity of the spell, and it's comparatively short name, Hike is an efficient sneak attack technique. * '''Metal Shinigami's Ectoplasmic Barrier: '''In a similar matter to the Super Strike, souls are infused with metal to increase their durability and solidity. This process involves Theo turning magic energy into a metal-attributed energy, which is consequently absorbed and eaten by the souls he stores within his body. These souls are then - instead of coated around a limb - released into the air in front of Theo. These metallic souls make a very damage-resistant shield, able to protect from many types of attack: physical, magical and even psionic attacks prove futile against the near-impenetrable defense it offers. * '''Metal Shinigami's Microscopic Apocalypse: '''Based on the concept of nano-machines, which have been created both physically and magically around the world in a number of ways, Theo created the Microscopic Hell as a way of performing a multitude of useful tasks with ease.They take the form of tiny dodecahedrons - twelve-sided, three-dimensional shapes - and are basically tiny little robots. Each of the twelve sides has a rod-like structure in the centre, which connects to rod placed on other nano-machines in order to construct the larger objects. Each bot is made of a Spiritium shell filled with very unstable magic energy. This power can be modified slightly to create a variety of effects, when combined with Lacrima of different types. ** '''Nano-injection: By creating a tiny slit in his arm, Theo lets his nanobots into his bloodstream. From here, they build tiny submarine-like machines, and quickly spread throughout Theo's entire body - a process that takes about two minutes to complete fully. From this position, the nanobots can be used to consciously control functions that are normally involuntary; reflexes can be turned off, digestion can be slowed, heart rate can be modified and much more. The nanobots near to Theo's skin form a cage around the cells, drastically enhancing the strength of the skin covering his body. A similar process is performed on other organs and even the bones of Theo's body. The nanobots within his muscles can be used to control Theo's body in the event of being paralysed, and also increase his strength by a considerable margin Alloyed Reaper Arts This group of spells are the culmination of Theo's exploration into Spritium's unique properties, and how it interacts with other metals. By using his Eternano, Theo gathers atoms from the world around him and reforms them into the specific metal he wants, adding and removing protons, electrons and neutrons at will. Once the elements he wants is in his grasp, he mixes it with Spiritium. The ration of the element to Spiritium varies, and therefore requires Theo to have learned every single one by heart. Once combined, these spells perform the most powerful and useful effects of the whole magic, allowing the tide of the battle to be changed if the correct one is used. While Theo does have some favourites, they are generally used very evenly. * Blessing of Seker: Chromium Flash: '''After mixing Spiritium with chromium, the resulting material is a highly explosive gaseous substance, that requires a constant input of power to stop it from going, y'know, kaboom. When Theo stops flowing power into the orb, it explodes violently. This explosion forces the gas out in every direction, coating every object in the idea with an incredibly thin layer of chromium. While this may not seem all that useful, a large amount of metal has just been deposited in the are; metal that Theo can quite easily control, allowing for incredible attacks to be chained by forming pillars, hands, weaponry and so on. * '''Blessing of Seker: Copper Bolt: '''Using a combination of Spiritium with copper creates a metal with impressive electrical conductivity, capable of absorbing opposing electrical attacks to fuel it's own function. When there are no sources of lightning in the area, the material will absorb static charges in the air all around it, creating several streams of electricity moving into the metal from all around. Once it has reached it's full capacity, the Copper Bolt will infuse souls into the electricity before launching it out in whichever direction Theo wishes. * '''Blessing of Seker: Titanium Crunch: * Blessing of Seker: Tungsten Blaze: * Blessing of Seker: Gallium Tsunami: Hecate Hecate is a powerful magic that imbues both objects and people with immense enhancements. Created by studying the effects of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, the original Enchantment Magic, Hecate is capable of imbuing even a small twig with durability equivalent to legendary weaponry of lore. The enhancements are created through incantations, and unlike Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, these incantations appear to be unique to their user; words of power in a sense, once a wielder of Hecate chooses an incantation, it acts as the keyword from then on, and this is the incantation they must use to activate their magic. Once the incantation is uttered, the user's magical energy encompasses either the item or the person, and enhances any given quality of the target. In the case of a weapon, it can resharpen even a dull dagger, giving it an absurdly sharp edge that even a novice can wield with ease, or in the case of a person, it can enhance their physical attributes to alarming degrees; with enough focus, the caster of Hecate may even invoke a transformation upon the target to better adapt to the additional power. For sufficiently skilled users, who wield an item that Hecate has been used on several times prior, the incantation can be foregone, and the item may be enchanted immediately. Hecate, however, can also function in reverse; a caster can weaken or otherwise impair a target's effectiveness in various ways. This is, however, more difficult than a simple enhancement, and requires more motion on the part of the caster to ensure the flow of magical energy is successful. Theo's incantation reflects his role as a Shinigami and a user of the element of metal, as well as his control of souls and other spiritual aspects of the world. It is as follows: "Executing the spiritual essence of the world, my gloved hand reaches forward. The steel in my veins heeds my call and bends to my will. Exerting this power over my target, I change, modify and enchant it as I wish." The majority of Theo's enchantments are performed before a predicted battle due to the length of his incantation, but certain objects can be enchanted instantly and therefore can be modified on the fly, tweaking any needed property to increase it's effectiveness and usefulness in any situation. Any object that has achieved this status is stored in Requip by Theo for later use. For weaker enchantments, Theo can simply invoke his power through the word "Eradicate"; a much quicker and easier incantation. These enchantments are generally limited to physical characteristics instead of magical ones, and there is a limit to how far they can work either way. Requip This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. Theo uses the magic to store all manner of objects and weapons, which are usually summoned in order to be enchanted using Hecate. The list of stored items is as follows; a deck of cards, a rubber ball, a katana, a cutlass, a war hammer, a battle axe, a handful of shuriken, a handful of kunai, wooden staffs of various lengths, a collection of hats and scarves, several sets of armour, a spear, and a shield. He also stores a large amount of Lacrima in many different types that are used alongside the Microscopic Apocalypse to increase the amount of effects Theo can Physical Abilities Equipment Talos Talos is the name of Theo's Shingami Weapon. It is a glove that is worn on Theo's left hand. The majority of the weapon is a fabric made of nylon Spiritium threads. This material is incredibly strong, being resistant to heat, electricity and corrosive substances. As a mere glove would be an ineffective weapon, Talos is coated in metal plates also formed from Spiritium. These plates have similar properties to the thread, but are much more rigid and therefore enhance hand to hand combat - Theo uses a sword fighting style that focuses very heavily on using his 'empty hand' (his left) for punches and other strikes that attempt to distract the opponent. Trivia * Theo means "God" in Ancient Greek, and Zywicki is derived from the German word “zwicken” meaning “to pinch”, and was an occupational name of executioners. Basically, Theo's name means God of Executioners. * My attempt to add science to the magic on this page is a homage to Lady, who does so in everything she writes; something I find very impressive. * Yes, I used Animorphs. If you got a problem, then.... Category:Lost Magic User Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Letter Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User Category:Metal Magic User Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes